elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampirism is a Disease featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Contracting Vampirism Sanguinare Vampiris is the disease that eventually culminates in the player becoming a vampire (i.e. contracting vampirism). Sanguinare Vampiris can be contracted by contact with vampires. Players wanting to become a vampire can go into vampire nests and allow the vampires there to attack them until they contract Sanguinare Vampiris. Once Sanguinare Vampiris has been contracted, if not cured within three in-game days it will progress to full Vampirism. Before it progresses, it may be cured by any of the common methods to cure disease: using potions, using shrines, or talking to NPCs that can cure disease. Once Vampirism has been contracted, the only way to cure it is through a quest. Immunity to Vampirism The only known immunity to Vampirism is to have Lycanthropy. Areas inhabited by vampires in Skyrim A list of Vampires in Skyrim and their locations can be found under Vampires of Skyrim. Other locations include: *Broken Fang Cave *Pinemoon Cave *Mara's Eye Pond *Haemar's Shame *Morvath's Lair *Bloodlet Throne *Fellglow Keep *Shriekwind Bastion Stages of Vampirism and their Effects After approximately 24 hours without feeding, a vampire will progress a stage. Feeding always brings the vampire back to stage one. Effects across all stages *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and the skin will appear to slowly burn as the player spends time in the sunlight. *Resist Disease - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to disease. *Resist Poison - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to poison. (This is always listed under Active Effects, but rarely actually works, as most players are poisoned at the same rate as before.) *Night Stalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while sneaking. *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by your vampire are 25% more powerful. Stage One *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 25% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 25% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 15 points. *Resist to Disease- Your Vampiric state gives you 100% resistance to disease Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampire Sight - Improve night vision for 60 seconds (can be used multiple times a day and be toggled on/off). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 2 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, cost of 5 magicka per second). Stage Two *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 50% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 30 points. *Resistance to Disease- Your Vampiric state gives you 100% resistance to disease. Powers: *Vampire Seduction - Creatures and people up to level 10 are calmed (cease to fight) for 30 seconds. *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 3 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs 10 magicka per second). Stage Three *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 75% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 75% weaker to fire *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 45 points. *Resistance to Disease- Your Vampiric state gives you 100% resistance to disease. Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be use once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 4 points of health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 12 Magicka per second.) Stage Four At stage four the citizens of Skyrim will be hostile towards you and may attack you on sight. *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 100% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 60 points. *Resistance to Disease- Your Vampiric state gives you 100% resistance to disease. Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a very powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once per day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 5 points of Health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 15 Magicka per second.) *Embrace of Shadows - The vampire becomes invisible, with improved night-vision for 180 seconds (can only be used once per day, opening doors to new instances will remove invisibility). Curing Vampirism *WARNING if you are a stage 4 vampire there is NO cure. Those who are said to help cure you and all civilian in the game will try to kill you on the spot except gards( i don't know why). You may not be able to continue quests or let alone the game. *Ask any bartender about any rumors going around, and he will tell you that Falion in Morthal studies vampires. Speak to him and he will tell you that, in order to perform the ritual, a black soul gem must be filled. (You cannot use The Black Star as a substitute, only a black soul gem can be used to perform the ritual.) To get the black soul gem, you need to speak to Falion again and he will offer to sell it to you or you can pickpocket it from him. (you can also obtain the black soul gem in other various, cheaper ways) To fill it, cast a Soul Trap spell on a target from any of the nine playable races( this includes hostile NPCs like bandits and forsworn) and proceed to kill them, absorbing their soul. Now that your black soul gem is filled, return to Falion, who will tell you to meet him at dawn (around 6 A.M.) at the summoning circle. At the appointed place and time, you will be cured. *It may happen that Falion will meet you at the summoning circle but will not offer to cure you. If this happens, attacking him until he submits will help. When he recovers from submission, he will immediately offer to cure you of Vampirism . (He will not help you at all if you are a Stage 4 Vampire but you can use the vampirism ability to control a human for 60 seconds.you will have to use this on him 3 times in all and 24 hours apart each time but it does work, as of 28/12/2011 ) *Becoming a Werewolf cures Vampirism. (This only works if you contract Lycanthropy as a quest reward; i.e from the Companions' questline.) *(On PC) Another way of curing vampirism is via console commands; open the console and type: setstage 000eafd5 10 Notes *The easiest way to feed is to simply get married and feed on your spouse when he/she goes to sleep. *Equipping apparel that grants a faster regeneration percentage on any of the three stats, or taking a perk that grants faster regeneration (for example from a shrine) will allow stat recovery regardless of Weakness to Sunlight. *Vampirism causes your eyes to turn a gold/yellow color; most races' eyes are black with a red iris. *The effects of Vampirism become stronger the longer the player goes without feeding. Feeding always brings the player back to Stage One. It takes approximately 24 hours (in game) to advance a stage after feeding. *In the first three stages of Vampirism, NPCs will act normally around you. At stage four, they will turn hostile. **On stage 4, everyone is hostile towards you, so be careful! (tip: use the Embrace of Shadows ability to sneak while near a sleeping NPC to feed, as feeding is one of the only actions you can perform while still remaining invisible). You can feed on sleeping NPCs in the same way you'd pickpocket from them. Just press the action button while sneaking. *If you are having trouble feeding at Stage Four, you can travel to an abandoned camp or shack, and ask your companions to sleep by asking them to do something for you, and then hold the action button on the bed. You must own the bed otherwise it will not work. The window of opportunity is very short. This is a safe, convenient way to deal with hunger. However, one may often find themselves without a companion; if one is a member of a guild, they can wait in that guild's bed area and feed off any sleeping NPCs easily, especially the Dark Brotherhood or Thieves Guild who allow you to walk among them freely. *You may want to draw power from the Lady Stone, which helps to offset the lack of normal health or stamina regeneration in the daylight. * Vampirism may cause the Thieves Guild Hood to glitch which causes it to become invisible and create a large hole in the top of your character's hair. *Khajiit vampires get saber cat-like fangs. *Beware: not only do Argonian vampires get visible gator-like fangs, they also have a major change in color, changing to a pale gray. *In Khajiit and Argonians, their eyes will change from the circle pupil to the slitted one. *It seems the longer you progress through the Vampire stages, the paler your skin and/or fur becomes. *Vampirism lends itself well to illusion magic and stealth gameplay, as well as heavy use of the Skull of Corruption as the player must already feed on sleeping enemies. *After curing yourself, you are still able to contract Sanguinare Vampiris so long as you are not a werewolf. *It is possible to become both a vampire and a werewolf on the PC version. After becoming a werewolf through the companions questline use the command player.removespell f5ba0 to remove the Resist Disease effect caused by lycanthropy. Afterward you can contract vampirism like normal. *A glitch exists with the unpatched game where being in the fourth stage of vampirism will allow you to complete the Beast Form quest. (note: this only works with Argonions and the forms powers will conflict with eachother if used) * After a week in-game of stage 4 vampirism, Nords will appear as Dark Elves. *Stage 3 and 4 vampirism will slightly change finishing moves on Dragons, Trolls, and Human characters (only playable races) *The burns caused by exposure to sunlight will not remain if the player cures their vampirism. Behind the Scenes *Vampirism benefits in past games have varied greatly (including stat increases, new spells or powers, or even new game play mechanics). *The book Immortal Blood from Oblivion which is also found in Skyrim tells a tale of a vampire hunter being mentored by a priest, it briefly describes vampire clans from Skyrim and other locations. Skyrim's vampires were said to reach through ice without breaking it, live underneath great frozen lakes, and be able to freeze flesh. Interestingly enough, the vampire hunter from the book Immortal Blood is named Movarth Piquine, who is attacked by a vampire at the conclusion of the book. Movarth Piquine is in Skyrim in a quest named "Laid to Rest." and is a vampire. It is very possible it is the same individual. *Vampirism can be cured via a console command'' "setstage 000eafd5 10"'', this fast forwards your progress to the end stage of PlayerVampireQuest (Falion's Cure quest). Bugs *While a vampire, NPC's no longer make comments about your race. (Argonians will call you a "Landstrider" even if you are an Argonian etc.) * Sometimes after feeding, switching back to first person view before moving away from the bed will cause your character to be stuck, unable to move in any way. Reloading from the last save, or using the Whirlwind Sprint shout fixes this. Another easier is to just simply feed a second time and switch back to first person and you will be free to move. * When playing as a vampire, your Ebony Shield will not appear on your character even though you have equipped it. After curing vampirism, the Ebony Shield will be visible again. Other shields not affected. (Help needed on this) *When NPC's that are not guards attack you at stage 4, guards will actually defend you. This could possibly be due to defeating the empire and having theStormcloak guards in every city. Citizens will rush you but are beat down by the Stormcloaks who still yell "Vampire! Burn it!", but never attack you. (PC) Note: As you complete quests, people have a higher respect for you, this is the cause of this so called "bug." * If timed right just as you ascend to the next phase of vampirism stage 2-4 you can simultaneously become a Werewolf Via Companions quest and keep both set's of Abilities. Note: once done your vampirism stage will neither rise nor descend, you may not drink blood to lower this as feed for vampire is replaced with feed in werewolf form . but you do keep all spells/boosts as well as the con's. once done, the phase you ascend to will not be able to go to the next phase. Depending on which phase of vampirism you do this on. once this is done you cannot further the vampirism or reverse its effects. ex you switch vampire phase from 1 to 2 while doing this. your vampire phase will be set to that phase indefinitely until you remove one of the curses. *Switching timezones causes your vampiric stages to speed up, this can be dangerous when fast traveling a lot. * After curing vampirism, you still have the option to feed when you have the Ring of Namira. *I see NO cure for stage 4 vampirism everyone is affraid and wants to kill you even those who are suppose to help eg. Falion Related Pages *Lycanthropy - Werewolves in Skyrim *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Vampire - Vampires in The Elder Scrolls Universe Category:Skyrim: Diseases